


Singing my emotions

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team notices Steve is acting weird lately...he's...singing. Cheesy love songs that no-one has any idea how he found them. This is short, cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing my emotions

The first who noticed was of course Natasha. Although she was noticing how weird was Steve's behaviour for a while now, she started to pay attention only after he asked her to show him how he will add songs on his mp3 player. She showed him and then she waited. And waited. Until one day he simply walked into the kitchen to make himself tea without noticing her at first, singing under his breath, dancing a little.

_"Do you love me? Now that I can dance...watch me now!"_

Natasha smiled and watched Steve who was obviously full of good energy. Plus it was really a good view for her. How often you see Captain America singing to a love song?

_"I can do the twist. Now tell me baby. Do you like it like this?"_

He turned with the cup of his tea and on the way out smiled at her, still singing. She wondered if he even knew he was singing before deciding to go and find Clint.

\- - -

Clint and Natasha were spying on their teammate while he was prepairing lunch for all of them.

"Nat, I don't know. You say you saw Cap singing but I still have a hard time to believe that."

"Just wait. He probably waits for a different song."

Clint sighed. After few minutes, just as Clint wanted to go away, Steve started singing, louder this time as he was currently slicing onions, his hips swinging from side to side.

_"So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love. Love. Think about it everytime I think about it can't stop thinking bout it."_

Natasha had to pull gigglling Clint back because there was a serious danger Steve would hear them even through his headphones.

"This is the best thing that ever happened to me," said Clint after he calmed down enough to breathe, "what came over him? He never sang before..."

"Isn't that obvious?" asked Natasha with a sweet innocent smile which never was a good sign.

\- - -

Bruce was exhausted. He spent all night bent over chemical formulas and all he wanted was to make himself something to eat and go to bed. The sun was slowly rising and he noticed Steve who was sitting before window, sketching something with pencil, humming a soft melody. Bruce didn't want to bother him so he quietely walked to the fridge and carefully opened it. He made a plain sandwich and wanted to go to his room when he suddenly realised he knew that melody. It was this incredibly famous song. What was it called? Luckily for him he didn't have to abuse his tired brain to get an answer.

_"And I...will always love you..."_

Bruce smirked to himself and went to bed with much better mood.

\- - -

After another week this was going on they were all sitting around the table, eating breakfast just waiting for Steve to start singing with silent anticipation. Steve stood up and went to the sink to wash his plate while smiling at all of them. Once the water was going he started.

_"Don't go breaking my heart."_

To their surprise, Tony who was waiting for his coffee to be read sang the next part.

_"I couldn't if I tried."_

Steve looked at him with a wide smile.

_"Oh honey, if I get restless."_

_"Baby you're not the kind."_

They both smiled at each other and Steve leaned in to peck Tony's cheek. Natasha was exchanging smirks with Bruce, Clint letting out a chuckle.

"What?" asked Tony with a small blush creeping up his neck.

"Nothing. Just that you two could have told us you were dating like normal people."

"Well but where is the fun in that?" asked Steve innocently, while placing one hand possesivelly on Tony's waist, bringing him closer, while the genius tried to hide behind the cup of coffee so nobody would notice how furiously he was blushing.

"Who found out first?"

"Nat."

"Of course," said Steve and looked at the assassin who was drinking her tea with raised eyebrow, looking uncharastically smug. Steve once again pecked Tony's cheek.

"See you all on the training," he said and walked out of the kitchen. But they could all hear _"Love, always comes as, as surprise...you don't need to close your eyes."_

They all looked at Tony who was now resembling a tomato. He mumbled an apology and escaped to the safe grounds of his workshop.

\- - -

Tony was fidgeting with his new invention only ten minutes when suddenly Steve popped in. Tony raised his head only to let it sink again.

"It was a bad idea to give you that mp3 player."

Steve chuckled and walked behind Tony. He finished what he was doing, straitened his back and turned so he could look Steve in the eye.

"I thought you had only good ideas," teased Steve, placing his hands on Tony's hips.

"Yeah, well this one wasn't really mine it was Pepper's. Anyway I won't ask her what to give you for christmas, it would be disaster."

The corner of Steve's lips twitched and he leaned forward and whispered, _"All I want for christmas is you."_

Tony shoved him a little with an annoyed grunt but immediately after pulled him back with a smile.

"You're insuffarable," he said as he kissed him, Steve humming with content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you find any kind of mistake, let me know :) Comments and feedbacks are always appreciated :*
> 
> The songs Steve is singing are in this order:
> 
> Do you love me - The Contours  
> Accidentally in love - Counting Crows  
> I will always love you - Whitney Houston  
> Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John & Kiki Dee  
> Love always comes as, a surprise - Peter Asher  
> All I want for christmas is you - Mariah Carey


End file.
